Zibutai (Thraikian Nobles)
Arguably the best mounted warriors in Thraike, these men are highly trained and well-armoured. They are also highly versatile: capable of whittling down heavy opponents, trained to deliver a thunderous charge and bringing Thraikian élan into the fray. These men can be relied upon to determine engagements on the flanks and ultimately decide the fate of battle. Description These men are the noblest sons of Thrax: they claim descent from Ares and are considered by all Thraikes to be natural born leaders and the best among their kind. They are therefore called 'the shining ones', clearly indicating their sacral status: only men from their ranks ever become chiefs or priests. Masters of their native form of warfare, these horsemen rush towards their foes, throwing their Lonchai at full speed and using the same momentum to hit the now-disordered enemy formation with their tapered Kamax spears, wreaking havoc among their unfortunate opponents. Well-armoured in Thraikian armour-designs of Hellenic and Skythian influence, they arguably form the most versatile mounted unit available in Thraike. They are capable of whittling down heavy opponents, trained to deliver a thunderous charge and bring their ferocious Thraikian élan into the fray. Unfortunately, they are only available in small numbers, but even so, these men can determine engagements on the flanks and ultimately decide the fate of battle. Historically, the Thraikes have always been considered first a people of horsemen first and foremost. Already noted horse breeders during the Bronze Age, the Thraikes likely acquired Persian and Skythian horses through raiding and the giving of gifts, resulting in the rearing of superior warhorses. Their mounts were even used by Alexandros III of Makedonia to provide his cavalry with some of the best steeds available. Furthermore, Thraikian culture favoured the training of excellent horsemen, since the Zibutai held races during religious festivals and as a sport. Even Xenophon, during his stay among the Udrusai, noted the remarkable skills of their nobles, who could ride down steep hills. On top of that, the Zibutai constantly exercised and hunted. Even their dances were martial and allowed the body to get accustomed and react instinctively to combat situations. Exemplary of the Thraikes in this regard was the 'Hymn to Sitalkes', a local song appearing in the 4th century BC, the performance of which included war cries and battle movements involving shields and weapons, which was rehearsed constantly in groups. All of this resulted in highly trained warriors, both in body and spirit. However, the number of such trained and armoured horsemen was very limited in Thraike, mostly because Thraikian rulers and chiefs, in order to maintain their position and the loyalty of their people, distributed their wealth and could not personally hoard large amounts of riches, which could have permitted a larger number of heavy cavalrymen. Moreover, the Rezai of the Udrusai never allowed subordinate chieftains to become too powerful or to hold large tracks of land. Thus the rule of these Rezai was never questioned, as wealth reached all social strata, but no local noble or chieftain could establish a large power-base from which to draw such horsemen. Indeed, Thraikian armies were never mustered in great numbers at the start of a campaign. If initial success and the prospect of loot followed, those would allow for the volunteering of large numbers of tribesmen at a later stage, all of whom were accustomed to tribal warfare. Still, such an organisation was not favourable to the Thraikes when facing large numbers of armoured horsemen, because those could eventually best the more numerous, but lightly armed Thraikian riders. Category:Units available only in EB2 Category:Thracian Units Category:Getai Category:Makedonia Category:Koinon Hellenon Category:Boii Category:Bosporan Category:Pergamon